vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yue (Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest)
Summary Yue is a former vampire queen who was sealed in the Great Orcus Labyrinth over 300 years ago. She was betrayed by her people and sealed because they feared her ability to control magic without using any chants and magic circles or stones. They also feared her Automatic Regeneration which allows her to regenerate any injury in an instant. She was later found and rescued by Hajime, and became his close companion and lover. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Limiter Removal | 7-B | High 6-A Name: Yue, Aletia Gardea Wesperiterio, Blood Sucking Princess Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 323, 323-329 in the Afterstories Classification: Vampire, Demon King's Wife |-|Pre-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Stealth Mastery, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Barrier Creation, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation (Can increase or decrease gravity, can alter the direction of gravity, can create gravity spheres which draw and absorb things towards her), Invisibility (Can create invisible barriers), Water Manipulation, Magic (Has a perfect affinity for all magic), Spatial Manipulation (Can lock, split, compress, distort and restore space), Portal Creation (Can connect 2 points in space), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Time Manipulation (Can return things to a prior state. Can reproduce images of events that occurred in the past and also reopen wounds that occurred in the past), Petrification, Soul Manipulation (Spirit magic allows her to interfere with the soul), Danmaku, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Extrasensory Perception, Blood Manipulation (Can recover her magic, stamina and make strengthen herself by drinking blood), Weather Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Can use dark magic, which is magic that influences the target's thoughts and perception) Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Her regeneration prevents her from going insane. Endured pleasure which directly affected her mind and should have driven her insane), Illusion Creation (Passed Haltina's trials which placed her in an illusory world. Passing the trial required recognizing that she was in an illusion and breaking out), Fear Manipulation (Resisted the Hydra's fear magic), Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability she can create, control, and bend monsters to her will. She can also use this ability to change her hair and eye color), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can create concepts but not useful in combat due to needing time to concentrate on raising her to wish to the conceptual level. It could, however, be used in combat if Yue had a powerful desire or wish like Hajime did when Yue was taken from him and he desired to deny the worth of existence), Information Manipulation (Can make things evolve by interfering with their information), Statistics Amplification, Memory Manipulation (Can user spirit magic to make her opponent relive their memories), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Airzone regulates her temperature so she doesn't feel cold) |-|After-Stories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Body Control (Can change into an adult version of herself), Teleportation, Time Manipulation (Can shorten time such as shortening the time for an attack to reach an opponent, or shortening the time needed to travel), Homing Attack, Illusion Creation (Can shows her target an illusion of their neck being cut off, limbs being plucked off, and their heart being pierced. The illusion is so real that the victim might die just from experiencing it), Creation (Can create Apostles of God), Empathic Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Can grant skills to others by interfering with their souls), Information Manipulation (Can interfere with the information of an object, changing or erasing things about them such as her opponents abilities), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to other dimensions that she has marked, however it can only be done once and her magic power would also dry up after that), BFR (Can send things hundreds of kilometers away), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation to a greater extent (Mind-controlled thousands of people spread out over an entire city, and erased all their memories up to 2 years ago), Soul Manipulation to a greater extent (Her flame of divine punishment worked on an entire city of people, selecting the souls of humans to not be harmed, while destroying the souls of demons), Necromancy, Resurrection (Automatically resurrects upon death) Attack Potency: Small City level (Can create storms. Even the weakest storm is 2.4 megatons. Got stronger overtime as Yue is constantly training), higher with Limiter Removal (Far stronger than before), Can ignore durability with various attacks | City level (Comparable to Hajime who is capable of taking on Apostles without using limit break) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Shia Haulia) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo with Riftwalk), higher with Limiter Removal (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can strengthen herself beyond that of an Olympic athlete), higher with Limiter Removal | Class 1 | Class M (Comparable to Tio Klarus) Striking Strength: Street Class (Can strengthen herself beyond that of an Olympic athlete), higher with Limiter Removal | Street Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small City level, higher with Limiter Removal | City level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers | Kilometers | Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Necklace:' An accessory given to Yue by Hajime which stores magic like a battery, prevents her from exhausting her magic. *'Mini-Treasure Trove:' A smaller version of Hajime's Treasure Trove used to store items created by Hajime using spatial magic. It has the size of around a house’s storage. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. *'Smartphone:' A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact Bel Agarta, operating outside the earth’s atmosphere. Intelligence: Being the former princess of a country, Yue was educated in various subjects, and is a genius when it comes to magic, being able to use all elements and also being able to quickly master ancient magics. Yue can freely manipulate a spell once it is cast which is something even master magicians can’t do. Just being able to use her Thunder Hammer spell is something only a few genius magicians could do. Weaknesses: Using even one of her greatest magic moves could cause her to be exhausted, this has however been mitigated with her necklace and she can now fire off however many times she wants. Her regeneration is dependent on how much mana she has, thus she can't regenerate if she runs out of mana. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Automatic Regeneration:' Automatically regenerates any part of Yue's body in an instant including decapitation. Automatic Regeneration also prevents aging, and insanity and Yue will not die unless she is disintegrated in an instant. **'Pain Dampener:' An ability that numbs pain. *'Detect Presence:' A skill which initially allowed her to sense anything within a 20-meter radius, by the after stories, it's range is at least in the hundreds of meters since weaker characters like Kouki and Endo have the psychical perception which are in that range. *'Hide Presence:' An ability which hides her presence even from those who can sense things. *'All Elements Affinity:' Increases affinity for all elements. *'Spell Melding:' Ability to fuse 2 kinds of Magic. *'Mana Manipulation:' Allows the user to use magic without chants and magic circles. **'Mana Emission:' Allows the user to emit mana and use it to upgrade certain motions like shouting. **'Mana Compression:' Allows the user to compress magic. **'Remote Manipulation:' Allows the user to remotely control mana from afar. **'Increased Efficiency:' Effects raised when using magic. **'Ether Absorption:' Allows the user to absorb mana. *'Image Composition:' Allows the wielder to use imagined magic circles instead of real ones. **'Increased Imagination:' Increases the ability to use imagined magic circles instead of real ones. **'Multiple Spell Image Composition:' Allows the wielder to compound more than two spell image compositions. **'Delayed Casting:' Allows the wielder to use magic at a later time when cast. *'Blood Conversion:' Allows the wielder to use blood for healing stamina and wounds. **'Body Strengthening:' Allows the wielder to strengthen the whole body by using blood. **'Mana Conversion:' Allows the wielder to convert blood into magic. **'Stamina Conversion:' Allows the wielder to turn blood into stamina. **'Mana Strengthening:' Allows the wielder to use blood to strengthen the magic used. **'Blood Oath:' Increases the effectiveness of bloodsucking abilities when the blood being sucked belongs to the contracted. *'High Speed Mana Recovery:' Allows the wielder to quickly regenerates the mana used. |-|Magic= *'Azure Blaze:' An attack which forms a sphere of blue-white flames, 6 to 7 meters in diameter. The flame changes into a 30m long dragon, which then pulls its targets into its mouth using gravity, reducing them to ashes. *'Crimson Javelin:' A flame which spirals into a spear shape. *'Storm Emperor:' An attack which creates tornadoes. *'Frost Prison:' A blue ice attack which encases the targets in a coffin of ice. It freezes a square region 50 meters in dimension. *'Thunderlord's Judgement:' An attack which creates six orbs of lightning that surround her target. Each globe discharges, raining spears of lightning within the bounds of the smaller spheres. *'Wind Blade:' An attack which creates a high-speed sword of wind flew. *'Updraft:' A strong vertical updraft that aides with jumping power. It can also be used to achieve pseudo-flight. *'Gravity Magic:' Ancient magic that allows the user to manipulate gravity. The precise definition of gravity magic is that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. Only skilled users can use gravity magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Flurry Waltz:' An attack which uses Gravity Magic to manipulate cannonballs of wind, causing them to surround a target and drop continuously on her target. **'Dragonic Thunder:' An attack which creates a dragon made of thunder which appears beneath dark clouds. It is a compound magic of the Advance Rank magic, Thunder Hammer and the Ancient Gods Magic, Gravity Magic which she obtained from Raisen Great Labyrinth. The Thunder Magic generates lightning bolts which she was able to control at her will with Gravity Magic. **'Heavensfall:' An attack which creates a whirling ball of gravity, a super-gravitational field which had a strength proportional to the magic consumed. It is a convenient magic Yue uses to alter the direction of gravity. **'Asura:' An attack which creates a black globe in the air which thins to 500 meters per side. It is then dropped on her target forcing them into the earth and creating a crater 10 meters in depth. *'Sapphire Serpent:' An attack which creates a blue flame which Yue manipulates into a 30m meter dragon. Yue uses gravity to pull her targets into the dragon's mouths where they are turned to ash. *'Tidal Wave:' An attack which generates a tsunami 150 meters wide and a 100 meters high. *'Space Magic:' Ancient Magic that allows the user manipulate space. The precise definition of space magic is magic that manipulates boundaries. Meaning it could be used to create entire dimensions as well as manipulate the boundaries between fantasy and reality. A skilled master could turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. Only skilled users can use space magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Spatial Severance:' An attack which creates a black sphere which sucks anything and everything in the surroundings into it. It twists space while also compressing anything absorbed by it in its center. **'Cosmic Rift:' Creates two points in space via a hole. **'Void Shatter:' A spatial spell that can slice through anything by sliding the space around a target. Can also be used to bind, and restore space. **'Void Fissure:' A spell that forcibly contracted then rapidly expanded space in a certain area. The resulting shockwaves caused explosions that were unblockable by normal means and is powerful enough to gouge away the earth and blow away the clouds. **'Stigmata of Twisted World:' An attack which distorts space and takes the shape of a cross above such the target. The attack then falls on the target and pins them to the ground. **'Illusion Cage:' A spatial spell that locks a section of space in place. It is a versatile spell that could be used both as a barrier and as a means of capturing a target. *'Storm Serpent:' An attack which creates a dragon of storm tears apart its targets. At the end of the spell, the wind composing the body of the Storm Dragon is released into thousands of small blades which shot out in all directions. *'Five Heavenly Dragons:' An attack which creates a thunder dragon, azure dragon, storm dragon, ice dragon and a stone dragon. When activated dark clouds appear, thunder screams, winds swirl into storms, water currents form and freeze, clouds of dust congregate, and flames strong enough to burn the atmosphere gather. The stone dragon petrifies whatever it touches. *'Spirit Magic:' Ancient magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulated the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Divine Purgatory:' A flame type magic which shots blue flame rapidly 10 times into the space around and compresses it with gravity magic. With selection using spirit magic, Yue can make it so that it avoids those who contained souls. It also penetrates every obstacle, ignoring defenses, destroying only its target. ** Flame of Divine Punishment: An ability which creates a divine flame that penetrates through all kind of obstacles and destroys only the selected soul, or everything else other than the selected soul. Only those who are allowed by Yue survive, while those who are ascertained as an enemy disappear. ***'Divine Statement:' Magic that reverberates words directly in the soul and binds the consciousness at a subconscious level. *'Evolution Magic:' Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. By the after-stories, Yue can use evolution magic to interfere with the information of things, changing aspects about them, like when she used spirit magic and evolution magic to erase the power to produce spirit element from inside the people and nature of another world. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Heaven Existence:' Magic which is used to teleport the caster's attacks, and also the castor themselves. Using this Yue can instantly teleport anywhere on the planet. *'Manifestation of Perceived Nightmare:' An attack which shows the target an illusion of their neck being cut off, limbs were plucked off, and their heart being pierced. The illusion is so real that the victim might die just from experiencing it. *'Four Directions Quake Sky and Spiraling Calamity Sky:' An attack which launches an attack which raptures space and at the same time drops a gravity bomb on top of the target. *'Devouring Strange Beast:' An attack which creates wolves made of stone from the ground. *'Restoration Magic:' Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used to heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Revival Reversal:' Restoration magic which reproduces wounds that an object received in the past. Can only be used within 3 meters of a target. **'Tetragrammaton:' An ability which heals herself or her targets by using her restoration magic. It can even restore someone on the brink of death. **'God Speed:' Restoration magic which shortens the time affecting every single event. It can shorten the time for an attack to reach an opponent, and also shorten the time needed to travel, which makes it possible to move with a speed that could be mistaken as teleportation. *'True Heaven Might:' An attack which releases light from the halos surrounding Yue which will continue to chase their target until they die. *'Neura○zer Magic:' An ability she has in the after-stories which allows her to falsify memories. * Concept Magic: Magic that allows one to interfere with the laws of the world and impress concepts upon it. By raising up a powerful wish or desire with Spirit Magic and Evolution Magic, it can be raised to a level of a concept before being forcefully materialized with magical power. However, since the user's desire at of the time of use, is used as the base of the magic, to raise up and create the concept, the spell may not remain stable in subsequent uses, thus a single spell can only be used once under most circumstances. However if the desire is still needed, it can be used more than once, like in the case of Hajime's crystal key which had the concept of "I want to return home" in it, was destroyed by Ehitorujue, he was still able to recreate the crystal key again because his desire of wanting to return home was still there. It should be noted however that concept magic requires the user to concentrate on raising up their wish to materialize the concept, as such it wouldn't be useful in a battle where the user is under attack. Also, some concepts aren't possible to materialize by the user on their own, for example, Hajime could only make degraded versions of the crystal key without Yue. ** The Scattered Pains Right Back Toward You: Concept Magic Hajime created with Yue, that forces the target to suffer every wound and sensation of pain they have ever inflicted on someone else. Key: Pre-Haltina | Post-Haltina | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vampires Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Illusionists Category:Internet Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Light Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Queens Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest